


eyes shut

by mirkwood131



Series: EXO Central [27]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Cheating, Clubbing, Drinking, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 04:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkwood131/pseuds/mirkwood131
Summary: Baekhyun cheats on Kyungsoo in the bathroom of a club//changed ending





	eyes shut

**Author's Note:**

> took me 2 weeks to finish this, and even though i'm not really happy with the ending, i know that in the next couple of weeks i'll get even busier with exams so i won't even have the power to write for it so myeah...  
> hope you'll enjoy:)  
> song recom: [ The Weeknd-The Hills ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzTuBuRdAyA)

“Watch out!” somebody shouts at him; the noise so strong around them that he only sees the man’s lips moving, as he lets himself being pushed into other people.

Baekhyun opens his eyes. Right in front of him, lazily swaying through the crowd, he sees Kyungsoo; his body lean, moving exactly in rhythm with the pounding music. His eyes dart to the curve of his back as he turns to the side and then back up to his neck, glistening in yellow lights as beads of sweat slowly trickle down, down onto his shirt. He follows him.

But he feels that his movements are clumsy, tripping over his own feet; people stopping right in his way, blocking his view. He doesn’t see Kyungsoo anymore.

For some reason, this same night he seems different, different from what he was in their way there. Further away and closer to him; when Kyungsoo glances back, sweetly smiling at him, Baekhyun feels the knot returning to his throat. The anger he felt just a while back, when that same smile was only a grimace, a tight line made out by those full lips.

Kyungsoo is waiting for him. He knows that. The crowd surrounds him, so many bodies that seem to melt into a single one, with only one will. Through those lights, his vision becomes blurry, but the same smile that seems so mocking at time remains on Kyungsoo’s face even when he stops right in front of him.

“What’s wrong?” he whispers into his ear.

It sends shivers down his spine as if someone was slowly dragging ice over his back, pushing hard until it would disappear right into his skin. Making his limbs go numb. But the feeling is short lived.

“Nothing.” Baekhyun says, gulping down the knot in his throat; but it returns with a heaviness in his chest that makes him want to yell or do anything, but stand. There’s so much energy pulsing through his veins, jumping on those thin, red lines until they would break.

It’s making him dizzy.

“Baek…” Kyungsoo whispers once again, brushing his lips down on his ear to his jawline, stopping right next his earlobe. “I did not mean that.” he says.

“I know.”

“I love you.” Kyungsoo says, placing his fingers through the loops of the other’s belt, lightly pushing it down, grazing on his hot skin. “Let’s go home.”

“I’m gonna get a drink, alright?” Baekhyun shouts, his voice barely audible over the noise and music.

He doesn’t even hear it and when he starts walking, not waiting for the other’s answer, he wonders what made him say that. The thought of that liquid burning his throat makes him feel sick. Kyungsoo watches him, his eyes following his body until his shape melts into the crowd. He becomes one with those people.

Their skin sticks to his, melting over his own. He scratches his bare arms to get rid of the itchiness. It gets even worse.

But near the bar, it’s almost empty.

He stops and looks around, uncertain. Maybe he didn’t want a drink in fact. But what is that he wants?

On a chair, right next to the stool, there’s a man standing, staring right at him. Their eyes meet for an instant, and it’s not even on purpose, the way Baekhyun bites his lips. He feels the way his body is getting warmer, starting from his fingertips, stopping just in his face.

He tastes guilt too. Prickling the tip of his tongue.  

The stranger slowly approaches him with a smile on his face so different from Kyungsoo’s. There’s nothing mocking in it. Somehow, it’s even worse. He doesn’t think when he start following the man. In the back of his mind, he already knows where they are going. But there’s no dwelling on it. His pace quickness when the other disappears behind a door, he almost runs towards it, afraid that somehow, when he twists the knob, there will be no one inside.

There is no exchange of words, as Baekhyun wouldn’t know what to say anyways. In the strong lightning of the bathroom, his eyes hurt. He tries to close them but they suddenly open when he feels something warm over his mouth. At first, he doesn’t even know, he thinks there are the other’s lips; but it’s only his breath brushing over them, impregnated with alcohol and tobacco.

The kiss comes with too much momentum, a slotting of lips, a couple of seconds of complete stillness as Baekhyun can only hear their breaths, the low pounding of the music. With his eyes closed, it almost seems like the other one is Kyungsoo. But everything feels different. The way his lower lip is enveloped by two soft ones, almost too wet and tasting like alcohol. It doesn’t last for too long, as the man’s hands go down to his belt, to roughly make it fall on the ground. The sound is loud and almost vulgar in the quietness of the bathroom.

“What’s your name?” Baekhyun whispers, helping him remove his pants that gather around his ankles.

There’s a sudden need to cover himself, but he doesn’t. He lets the other’s eyes roam over his nakedness.

“Chanyeol.” the stranger smiles. “Not in here.” he says when Baekhyun’s fingers grab his belt.

He’s being motioned towards one of the stalls, but his movements are robotic. Following the indications. There’s barely any space for both of them inside, but Chanyeol presses him into the wall as he pulls down his boxer briefs with one hand.

Baekhyun’s heartbeat slows down as cold air hits his flushed skin. It leaves him breathless. He quietly waits for the man to turn him around and to feel the painful sting taking over his body.

But it never comes.

The monotonous silence is broken by a clinking sound and Chanyeol’s pants fall down to the floor. Baekhyun isn’t sure where are his own. Maybe outside, or inside the stall. He doesn’t care as a hand roughly wraps around both of their lengths, stroking them at first with slow motions. But then the pace suddenly quickens, the movement almost violent, harsh. It draws out of Baekhyun a low whimper that immediately gets lost through the air. He covers his mouth with one hand as his heart starts jumping in his chest. The sweat is slowly trickling down on the small of his back and he almost thinks that he can hear it drip down. Right on the floor.

Baekhyun doesn’t think about anything as he is pressed against the wall. He only squeezes his eyes shut when he feels the tightness gathering in his belly, making him bite the inside of his hand. It hurts. Everything washes over him rapidly, without much intensity, as if he is separated from his own body.

Behind, it’s only the guilty reality that slowly fall over him. His limbs feel heavy as he fumbles around, lifting up the pants with trembling fingers, not even caring that his legs are covered in the hot, white liquid.

“You good?” Chanyeol asks with a smirk.

“I got to go.” Baekhyun mumbles.

He tries once. Twice. Thrice. But the lock on the door doesn’t open.  “Here.” the man says. “Babe, do you want a drink?”

“Fuck off!” Baekhyun spits out, suddenly needing to run, to almost disappear.

He cannot. The bathroom seems bigger, doubling its size as his steps shrink and shrink until he feels minuscule.  Even the door, mockingly looking at him it’s getting further and further.

Baekhyun pushes it with his shoulder and then, it hits him. The noise. The music. All those people dancing and moving all around as he stands in one spot.

He looks around. Through all that crowd, he cannot see Kyungsoo.

His heart starts beating faster, as hope is taking control over him. He feels ecstatic, his blood rushing through his veins and instantly, he’s running through the crowd.

Right in a corner, he sees him.

“Soo.” Baekhyun says with a smile.

His words are inaudible in the noise.

“Kyungsoo!” he yells.

“Where have you been?” Kyungsoo asks him in the same shouted voice.

“At the bar. And then I met with a…” Barkhyun says but the words die in his throat when Kyungsoo turns around and walks away from him.

“Kyungsoo! Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun yells but Kyungsoo has already disappeared, mixing with all those people.

He follows him, but he’s not certain if that’s Kyungsoo or just somebody else.

“Kyungsoo!” he shouts one more time and he thinks that he sees him turn around to glance at him. But everything happens too fast and after a couple of seconds, he’s right outside, looking around for Kyungsoo.

In a dark corner, he spots him.

“Kyungsoo.” Baekhyun says and now, he realizes that he can barely speak.

His voice is barely a croaked whisper, finally in the silence of the town.

“Did you look at yourself in the mirror?” Kyungsoo asks, the beginning of a mocking smile appearing on his face.

“Soo…”

“Did you or did you not?!”

Baekhyun shakes his head.

“You should have looked.” Kyungsoo shrugs.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry…I didn’t mean to…I was still angry and-”

“From just a stupid little fight.” Kyungsoo huffs as he squeezes his eyes.

“You said it yourself that we are not…really together. A real couple.” Baekhyun says.

“And does that mean that you should go and fuck the first person that you see? You see me-” he points to himself-“doing any of that?!”

“I want to go home.” Baekhyun whispers.

“Pity that we live together.” Kyungsoo says.

They keep standing like that, in utter silence with the unspoken contest of who would break first. Who would make the first step. Or who would accept the guilt and erase everything with a wet sponge.

Baekhyun makes a small step, barely perceptible but when Kyungsoo glances up at him, the mocking smile is gone. Replaced by a surface indifference. But he can see the glint in his eyes, the way the light reflects, like two incandescent globes and he knows that he is forgiven.

His arms eventually wrap around the other, bringing him close to his body. Kyungsoo’s head rests on his shoulder. It feel comforting. Like old times. Maybe like every time.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun whispers.

“I know…but I’m not sure for how long I can keep forgiving you.”

“I know…” Baekhyun says, gently kissing the nape of the other’s neck.

“Let’s go home.” Kyungsoo sighs and eventually, Baekhyun steps aside but instead of doing anything else, he sits down on the concrete.

He lays flat on it, appearing like a starfish in the dim lights of the city. Kyungsoo smiles.

“It’s cold.” Baekhyun laughs; the corners of his eyes crinkle as his nose scrunches and his mouth becomes little pout.

“Come on. You’ll get sick.” Kyungsoo says.

“But I deserve it.”

“I’m not saying that you wouldn’t but-“

“But now you are thinking about the consequences of buying me pills and cleaning the snotty tissues after me, don’t you?!” Baekhyun says, raising an eyebrow.

“I do.” he says with a serious mine on his face.

The light reflects strangely on his face, half of it covered by the shadows, and half in a yellow gleam.

“But nobody says that I cannot lock the door to the apartment and leave you outside.” Kyungsoo says with the same type of seriousness that Baekhyun has learnt not to take _seriously_.

A car passes by them, the silence enveloped in shouts and the loud honks coming from it; a girl’s hand waves through the air in their direction. Baekhyun bursts out in laughter.

“That was for you.” Kyungsoo says.

“That-“Baekhyun says, standing up, “was for your ass.”

“Totally.” Kyungsoo says.

“Pity you quit gym.”

“Pity you’re still a moron.” Kyungsoo says.

“Pity you can’t keep me for yourself.” Baekhyun says.

His brows furrow as he lets the words waver through the air. He waits.

“Pity you haven’t changed one bit.” Kyungsoo whispers and turns around. “And I’m still the bad guy.” he says, this time louder.

“Let’s end it.”

“Of course. Like we always do.” Kyungsoo sneers, hitting a stone from the pavement.

It hits a lightning pole with a loud, metallic sound.

“I’m not saying that you should, but you could always leave me.” Baekhyun says while he takes a couple of steps towards the other.

“And then you would throw a tantrum and I’d feel bad for throwing you on the streets and we’ll go back to point zero.” Kyungsoo says.

“Most probably. Then we could stop fucking.” Baekhyun shrugs and in that moment, Kyungsoo turns around.

“You would break the rule.” Kyungsoo shrugs too.

“Then have an open relationship. Not that this is an actual relationship but you keep getting mad at me for-“

“I get jealous.” Kyungsoo says.

He starts pacing around, around Baekhyun who feels strangely vulnerable.

“Then be my fucking boyfriend.”

“That didn’t work out either if I remember correctly.” Kyungsoo says, louder than he wanted.

“Well…maybe it will.”

“10 minutes ago you were practically-“

“Then marry me for fuck’s sake.” Baekhyun shouts.

He kneels down, right in front of Kyungsoo and looks up at him. “Will you marry me?”

“Baekhy-“

“Yes or No.”

“I-“

“Just say one damn word!! Yes or no! It’s not philosophy!” Baekhyun says. “My knee is beginning to hurt, so hurry a little.”

“Ye…es?” Kyungsoo whispers.

“Great! Now I name you or whatever husband and husband. You can kiss your bride.” Baekhyun says.

He stands up, rapidly massing his knee as Kyungsoo is staring at him.

“So…”

“Just kiss me.” Baekhyun laughs. “Husband.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback are appreciated:)


End file.
